On This Dark Night
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: It's Halloween Night, Torrie is alone, Scared, and on her own. A old friend comes to see her, with unexpected consequences. Will John Cena regret surprising Torrie on Halloween Night? Luckily for her, she has her one, true only hero by her side.


New Story: On This Dark Night,

Summary: It's Halloween Night, Torrie is alone, Scared, and on her own. A old friend comes to see her, with unexpected consequences. Will John Cena regret surprising Torrie on Halloween Night? Monsters are real, Luckily Torrie always has her hero.

It had come around once again, another year was almost over. Autumn was here. It had been made official, summer's over. The sun had disappeared in the clouds. The bright, sparkling effect on rivers, lakes and swimming pools had faded. The bright days were over, the hot temperatures had decreased. Summer was officially over. Here comes the rain, and the cold nights ahead as autumn comes around the corner. True the fun days lying in the sun were over. The easy hours were over….the sun had faded in the clouds.

The effect of summer light had gone. Autumn was now here, The celebration of this season, in autumn is Halloween. Fright night. People celebrate Halloween, dress up in costumes in whatever they fancy. Children at a young age, dress up and go trick or treating. Families and friends just gather together, and play games. Eat loads of chocolate and sweets.

It's a family, kind of scary occasion for everyone to enjoy. Everyone knows in the world, that Halloween is just a myth just like monsters, witches, urban legends. All fantasy and make believe legends.

Well that night was this very night, Halloween was here.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Her friend Cara moaned.

"I'm just not in the mood to dress up this year, and I just fancy staying in tonight. No parties" Torrie Wilson spoke relaxing on her couch in the living room. There was a little soft tone in her voice, maybe there was another reason why she didn't want to go.

"Really? Can't change your mind?" Cara asked.

"Nope, I'm going to enjoy some alone time."

"On Halloween?"

"Well yeah,"

"You sure you won't get scared?"

"Of what? No one is going to come here. The last batch of children came like 20 minutes ago. I think that's it for the night" Torrie spoke, while her eyes travelled over to the bowl of chocolates and sweets.

"You get scared easily, come on it will….be fun" Cara tried to persuade her friend.

"No I don't want too, I'm not feeling it tonight" Torrie spoke closing her eyes for a moment. She felt her lashes touch underneath her eyes.

"I know that, I know Halloween is….a joyful occasion I just…never got into it" Torrie lied.

Cara studied Torrie's facial expression; she could tell something was wrong with the Boise Beauty. " So….What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing" Lied the Blonde.

"Yeah not much, Tor what's going on?" Cara asked.

"Nothing, I just want to have time to myself."

"On Halloween. You'll get scared by the sound of a trig snapping outside if you stay here" Cara spoke.

"No I'm going to stay back here tonight."

"Alright, well if you change your mind."

"I will not, look I'm just going to go for a shower. Maybe watch a movie and just cuddle up in bed" Torrie explained her plans for the evening.

"Non Horror" Cara grinned.

"Hey! I can watch a horror"

"Torrie, you hide through like half of the movie. I'm amazed how you even know what the movie is about"

"A bunch of killings, for no reason, sums them all up"

"Okay, fair enough. See you tomorrow. Don't try and get scared on your own" Cara spoke. Torrie rolled her eyes, what did she have to be scared about? Well maybe something that her friend didn't know.

"Alright, thank you for the warning. Now bye, bye" Torrie gave her friend, a hug before Cara walked out of the door.

Torrie waved her off standing by her front door, she watched her friend's car disappear so now Torrie was all alone for the night. The blonde watched the wind collide with the trees, the breeze in the moonlight blowing the trees back and forth. It was only a matter of time….that darkness engulfed the sky. And the night was coming..

Torrie blinked at the atmosphere, she picked up Chloe and closed the door. Torrie walked into the living room, cuddling Chloe. The brink of silence entered her house. No noise, no nothing. It was just Torrie, alone with only animal companions.

She was all alone.

"Maybe I'll just run to store, quickly" Torrie grabbed her car keys. She quickly put on her coat, going to get herself something for dinner tonight. Torrie got in her car, and ignored the racing in her heart…..maybe she should have gone to the party? At least then she wouldn't be alone tonight.

Torrie parked her car, she walked across the pavement. She could see people dressed up for Halloween, vampires, witches, villains in movies. Halloween was one of the those celebrations….that everyone gets involved in.

Torrie walked into the store, she got everything she needed for the night. She couldn't wait, to get home, cuddle up in the covers with her dogs. Torrie was on her way back to her car, she saw someone walking on the other side of the street, just come out of the gym entrance.

Torrie leaned on her car, she couldn't make out who it was from a distance. Her eyes continued to look closer, trying to make the connection. Once she saw him, a smile came across her face…she knew exactly who she had come across.

"John" Torrie called getting his attention.

The handsome John Cena turned around, from the sound of his name. He glanced around until his eyes fell upon, the pretty blonde.

Dimples shown in his face, when he smiled. "Hey Torrie, how's it going?" John asked. As he lifted his arms up, in form of a greeting hug. And Torrie felt herself back in his strong arms. She had to admit, she loved it. Best thing to settle her heart…right now…a embrace from a special friend.

"Well good, busy. You?" Torrie asked.

"Just did a fan appreciation night yesterday and catching up on training" John explained.

Torrie nodded. "You doing anything for Halloween?" Torrie asked.

"No I'm going to go back to my hotel room. And just sleep it out" Cena answered.

Torrie's smile brightened up, she wasn't the only one that wasn't doing anything on Halloween. Her pearly whites shone in her smile, as she directed her eyes on John Cena. "Oh, good! I'm not the only one that isn't celebrating"

"Not much to celebrate. And I'm not allowed candy so…I tend to just stay away on Halloween. And I'm living a nightmare every day at the moment onscreen" John spoke, over his Nexus nightmare. Where he is a reluctant member…forced to be on leader of Nexus, Wade Barrett's beck and call.

"Oh, yeah I caught up on that."

"Yeah so it's like Halloween there, Nexus are quite scary looking. When they had the bold one, Skip Sheffield…he was scary looking" John explained.

"So you enjoying the storyline?"

"It's new, and not saying I'm enjoying it but hey WWE is my life. So I'm going to do whatever they come up with" John explained.

"So how are you?" John asked, as he and Torrie caught up.

"Good, I ended up closing down my store a few weeks ago"

"Oh, is that good thing or bad?" John asked.

"Good, I want to explore new ventures and I was always at the store. My time was just always focusing on one thing, and I've always been a dreamer. Chasing different dreams so I want to try and new things" Torrie explained with a sweet grin on her face.

"Well good for you, and good luck with everything" John spoke.

"Aww thank you" Torrie's eyes sparkled at his kind words.

John Cena put his hand on her arm, comforting her…seeing the hidden fear of falling in her eyes. He brought the honey blonde a little closer in a friendship, warm kind of way.

"You'll be successful in whatever you do Tor, you've got that desire. You'll do great and deserve everything you have achieved. Be proud of yourself sweetheart" John spoke, with a handsome grin across his face.

Torrie listened to his encouragement. "Thanks John, that is so sweet. Thank you" Torrie beamed. Almost overwhelmed. Hearing that from John Cena…was amazing.

"I just…sometimes…think…that…I don't know, it could go wrong"

"Well make sure, that it doesn't. you'll be fine, I know you will be" John spoke. "after all you are the only one, I know that has build a life outside of wrestling"

Torrie nodded "Yeah, and good luck to you. You deserve everything you've got John"

"Thank you" John grinned at her.

Torrie nodded, as she noticed the sun starting to set. Night…was coming. And it didn't look like, John was going to be leaving any time soon.

John caught the look of fear rising in Torrie's eyes.

"I may be in Nexus but…I'm still the same, I'm not scaring you am I?" John asked.

Torrie glanced back at John. She let out a soft laugh running through her honey blonde locks "What? No I just got things to do at home. I hate driving in the dark"

"Oh, well I'll see you again Torrie" John said.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again John" she came forwards, she put her arms around the back of his hug, in form of a embrace. She felt her head rest on his shoulder blade while she felt his hand leaning comfortably on her back.

Torrie drew away, she gave John one last sweet smile before she walked back to her car. As he watched her walk away, John's blue eyes wondered something? Something the way Torrie was? Something was wrong, He was a little concerned for her?

John got out his phone, "Randy, sorry I'm going to have to cancel. Have fun with Alana" He shut off his phone and he walked back to his car. With Torrie on his mind.

…...

Torrie got back through her front door, she took off her coat. she still had a grin across her angelic face. Seeing an old friend, made her night. Maybe Halloween wasn't as bad she thought it was going to be.

It felt wonderful, to see John again. Ever since her departure, she had lost contact with some of her friends. So it was amazing to see him again. Kind of unexpected? And sudden but Torrie sure wasn't complaining. It was awesome to see him again, the moment her eyes made the connection. Racing happened in her heart, a bright smile appeared on her face.

She was happy to have the opportunity to catch up with him. Now she has seen him, she would try her best to stay in contact, after all John Cena was the closest superstar she ever made friends with. He was always there, a shoulder to lean on. He was there to talk to her. He was everything, Torrie needed in a friend….a true, honest friend.

He could always make her laugh, when she felt like crying her heart out. One that could always get a smile out of her in depressing times.

He cared and respected Torrie. So that was a forever kind of bond. Torrie valued, all the true, honest friendships she had in her life. Some turn out to be fakes, some turn out not to stay for the ride? But some…stay through it all. That's exactly what friend she found, that lied in John Cena. Could be classed as her hero, like others class John as.

Torrie sat back down on her couch, she looked at the ticking clock. The only noise was the sound of ticking clock. The blonde, bought a white…fluffy pillow close to her chest as she cuddled on the couch. Maybe she should have gone to the party?

The atmosphere, the colour of the night…had Torrie scared on her own. She turned towards her window, pulling the curtains. She saw the rain pouring down from the night sky. It was pitch black outside, on the night of Halloween.

Torrie brought her arms, wrapped them around herself in effort of comfort. Alone, dark, pouring down of rain…yeah she regretted this now. Torrie turned on the TV to distract herself, but the night of Halloween…all there was…were horror movies.

"I prove them all wrong, I can watch a horror movie on my own" Torrie mumbled to herself. She flicked through the channels, and saw "The Nightmare Of Elm Street" New Movie was on.

Torrie sat there, with the remote next to her. Minutes into the movie, Torrie had the pillow near her face. She'll never sleep! Ever since she was a little girl, on Halloween after her brothers telling her horrible stories…she always ends up having nightmares when she watches horror movies.

Torrie's heart was racing as she was watching the movie, well at least the less jumpy bits. She sat there on the couch, with a bowl of candy on her lap. Watching the screen, with no one to save her…or protect her.

She sat there, on the couch at night on Halloween watching a movie. As her eyes were glued on the screen, she didn't notice headlights suddenly going off. Torrie was eating a piece of chocolate when Chloe jumped up on the couch. Torrie screamed highly terrified at her skin.

"Chloe! Don't scare mommy!" Torrie moaned, she kept her hand on her chest. Since her breathing had increased. Her chest was rising rapidly.

"Okay no! don't go in there! Or up there!….he's there….." Torrie was getting to the movie, but scared out of her mind.

A erring, music appeared on the movie. Setting up a jumpy part in the movie. A opportunity to increase people's heart rate's being scared of the movie. Torrie suddenly heard her door knocking.

"What the?" Torrie asked, her eyes full of fear.

Her emerald eyes travelled over to the empty hall way, the front door was knocked again.

"Oh god," Torrie muttered to herself. Her heart was doing hoops. She got off the couch, shutting off the TV as she made her slowly into the hall way. The door knocked again, and Torrie stood there frozen hearing the door, and the sound of rain pouring down from outside.

She heard the rain colliding with her windows. The darkness was engulfing tonight….it was a dark, rainy night…on the night of Halloween.

Torrie suddenly stopped, getting scared she couldn't answer the door. She stepped back until her back met the wall. She hoped for the knocking to stop but it didn't. Torrie's eyes then widened with terror when she saw the door handle rattling, turning slowly.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair, with the inside palm of her hand leaning on her neck. She saw a vase on the shelve, she grabbed it. And hid behind the wall. Of course she wasn't thinking clearly. The Boise Belle was scared stiff…she doesn't do well on Halloween on her own.

Torrie took in a breath as she waited for the person to come through the door. She heard footsteps. And just when she heard her name being called, by a familiar voice. It was too late.

"Torrie" John Cena spoke "The door…" Torrie came behind and smacked him at the back of the head with the vase. It smashed to pieces, a yelp came from John's mouth

and John fell down to the floor, the moment he fell down to the floor. He was unconscious.

Lying face down on the floor. With his hands above his head after he was unexpectedly, suddenly attacked….a little mis understanding.

Torrie wrapped her hand around her mouth, as the realisation settled in. it rose in her eyes. Shock, horror widened her eyes. She felt a breath slip through her lips, as she stood there in shock after she had just knocked out John by accident.

"Oh god! John! Are you okay!" Torrie spoke terrified, he didn't make any respond. Nerves, fear, anxiety rose within her body as her eyes saw John lying there.

Torrie watched him lie there with her heart racing, she could see his back rising faster after his body felt the affects of the sudden attack. She saw his black t shirt lifted up slightly when he fell down, after Torrie's fear…of Halloween, resulting in hurt, painful consequences for him.

"John, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry." Torrie ran over to him. "Oh please tell me I haven't killed him? Mexico I fancy that?" Torrie kept mumbling, without taking a breath.

John just continued to lie there, his hands did start to move coming around from the sudden blow on the back of his head.

"John, please wake up. Please" Torrie pleaded as she hovered over him, touching a hand on his back. She turned him over, he was still unconscious. When Torrie turned him on his back. His arm rose before it slowly fell back down to the floor.

Concern rose in Torrie's eyes, tears almost came from her eyes. "John, please. I know I hit you. I Didn't mean too…please you're scaring me" Torrie mumbled, in tears.

He just lied there unconscious, but his chest and stomach was rising every time he breathed in and out. "John, come on. Time to wake up. You're not in a wrestling ring" Torrie pleaded, she put her hand on his cheek. With her other hand on his midsection. She leaned over, having a hand around the back of John's neck lifting him from the floor.

She lowered her head down, near his head, almost touching it. She could hear, and feel the breath rising through him while he just lied there unconscious, still on the floor except his head was lifted slightly, so his back was still on the carpet in Torrie's arms. She could feel his frame rising as she held him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...I scare easily..." Torrie muttered.

Torrie's eyes watched his stomach rise in and out, so he was still breathing thankfully. She hadn't just killed him. Thankfully, maybe injured him badly. But as long as he was breathing, Torrie wasn't panicking too much.

She had her hand on his cheek, with her head down tending to him. She didn't mean it, she didn't mean to hurt John. She hoped to god, he would be okay.

"Look I don't want to go to jail for killing you" Torrie muttered.

John suddenly started to stir, caught off guard. He didn't….think he was being to knocked unconscious on Sunday. That's usually Monday, it had taken him by surprise. His head slightly turned to the right towards Torrie, his eyes opened but his eyelashes closed again when he felt the pain. He could feel the air leave his lips, every single time. He felt himself breathe again.

"I'm so sorry" Torrie apologised.

John groaned as he brought his hand to his head, feeling the pain. "Is there a reason you just attacked me?" John asked softly.

"I….don't know…I was watching Nightmare of…something then I heard the door"

"Horror Movies, Tor they aren't what you do" John spoke as he tried to open his eyes again. He was able to keep his eyes open for a few more seconds, but they closed again….his mind kept wanting him to drift in and out of consciousness…..like he couldn't stay awake for one than a few seconds each time.

"I know, I was scared. Then the door. Then I heard someone coming in…"

John sat up, and touched the back of his head "That's how you greet people? Is that how you greet people when they come to see you here"

"No, I was freaked, alone and scared….and then I hit you, so you fall down to the floor and I was like….oops" Torrie spoke.

"Uh huh" John spoke softly as his body recovered from the blow to the back of the head. "Sorry…I'm a little….dazed…someone just hit him with a vase…." his eyes landed on Torrie.

"I know, I'm sorry" Torrie lowered her head down, in regret. "I was scared…and I never knew you were coming"

"Well I thought I'll come and check on you. I was worried about you. You looked a little scared earlier, so I wanted to check everything was okay with you? Instead I have gained a headache and I'm seeing birdies around your ceiling lamp" John spoke.

"I was fine, I just don't like Halloween" Torrie spoke.

"Why?"

"Just don't"

"You used to like doing the Halloween contests and things"

"Yeah you're with loads of people, so if someone was going to try and kill you. Least you'll have a fine chance getting away" Torrie explained.

John looked at her, for a moment. Before his head tilted the other way. "You know…might be the concussion talking…but that made sense" John spoke.

"I'll get you a drink of water" Torrie got up, she came back with a glass of water. She extended it to John.

John grinned softly taking the glass, he took a few sips. His body starting to get back to normal.

"I'm so sorry John" Torrie softly muttered.

John took a sip of the cold, refreshed water. That helped with the recovered after being suddenly struck down to the floor. "It's alright, good that you would react that way to a intruder" John said, trying to look on the bright side.

"How do you feel?" Torrie asked.

"Like I've been hit with baseball bat or some hard object"

"Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Torrie asked concerned.

John glanced at her. If she did this because she was scared, what was she going to be like going outside in the dark, on her own. "You going to go out there and get me one?" John asked.

Torrie fiddled with her fingertips. While she hung her head low. Much to say "No"

"I didn't think so, and No I'll be fine" John dismissed any help, even though he felt like he was just hit with a baseball bat.

Torrie looked at John's hand, "You're bleeding. From the back of your head"

"What?" John touched the back of his head, and trickles of blood was on his hand. "Oh great, not really surprising even I'm not invincible" John said.

Torrie nodded. "Well I'll clean you up" Torrie got to her feet.

"You don't need to do that, I'm fine"

"You're bleeding from the back of your head because of, and my stupid fear of horror's it's the least I can do" Torrie spoke.

"Alright, I'm not going to get any peace till you do" Cena grinned, he knew Torrie too well after working with her, being friends with her for many years. He knew her very well, what kind of woman she is.

"Just sit on the couch" Torrie advised.

John looked at the couch in the living room. "Sure…" he got back to his feet slowly, the moment he stood straight. He stumbled in his balance. Torrie rushed over and caught John when he looked like he was able to fall back down.

The pain was enough to knock John Cena off his feet, and leave him…off his feet for a few hours.

"Here, just sit here" Torrie gently aided John to the couch. She walked into the kitchen. She turned on the hot tap and cold tap, filling the bowl up with warm water.

Torrie stood near her kitchen counter. Her head lowered down, kicking herself for her careless behaviour. "You bimbo, what the hell? Were you thinking?" Torrie mumbled to herself.

Torrie turned off the tap, grabbing a medical kind of kit. She walked back into the living room, she saw John sitting there with his eyes closed. Chloe was on his lap.

"Chloe, honey" Chloe heard Torrie's voice, so she jumped off the couch.

Torrie walked over, and the sound of her heels made John open his eyes. "I'm really sorry John" She spoke as she gently started to tend to the wound on the back of his head.

"I'm just thankful you didn't grab a knife or a gun"

Torrie nervously chuckled as she rinsed the cloth in the water, she gently placed it on the back of John's head, clearing up the wound. It was her fault in the first place, so it was the least she could do.

John softly yelped "Ah" when the sting of the warm water went on the wound.

"Sorry," Torrie bit her lip gently, her eyes told the regret she felt, being careless

"I don't do well for surprise visits…or maybe morning or afternoon. Not night" Torrie spoke.

John glanced at Torrie, "I did text you"

"Did you?" Torrie asked.

"Yes I did, so you'd know I was coming over here to see you….I must say I wasn't expecting that greeting" John explained.

Torrie looked at John, before she saw her phone on the table. She turned on the screen, one message was on the screen. She clicked on it, it opened. Cena told the truth, he did text her so she would know. If only she wasn't watching a movie…she would have seen the text.

"Hey Torrie, I'm coming to see you. So don't get scared. Just me. John x" Torrie read out loud. "Oh yeah…John I got your message…"

John looked at Torrie, with "Really" look across his face. Looking at the blonde, he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You're still as cute as you've always been Torrie" John said.

"Look I was on my own, scared…watching some guy with knifes for hands…"

"You find Freddie Kruger scary?" John asked.

"The deformed….creature…yes. He is scary"

John glanced at her before he burst into laughter. Torrie folded her arms at his laughter. She couldn't help but enjoy that she wasn't alone, she wasn't on her own on this night.

Torrie eyed John as he continued to handsomely chuckle. "Aww Torrie, Kids watch that"

"He is scary okay?….he kills you in your dreams!" Torrie cried out.

"You know he's not real" John spoke, as he grinned at her cuteness and sillyness.

"Well of course I know that, but now I'll never sleep! After that!" Torrie moaned.

John stared at her. "I'm sure you will, Torrie. Monsters don't exist. Don't worry"

Torrie glanced at him before she leaned on his arm. "Well I know one thing"

"What's that?" John asked her.

Her mascara lashes glanced at Cena. With a natural smile across her face. "I'll never come to harm with you here with me, that still stands" Torrie spoke.

John looked at her, "Well that's true a villain like Freddie Kruger if he was real. I'll be seeing you later" John spoke as he chuckled.

"Don't joke like that Cena" Torrie moaned at her friend.

Cena glanced at her before a smile came across his face, showing off his pearly whites. "Calm down Tor, he's not real. Actors okay? There's no such thing as monsters or anything like that"

"I know but doesn't stop me from being scared" Torrie whined as she buried her head in his chest.

"You're acting little over dramatic don't you think?" Torrie looked up at him before she rolled her eyes playfully.

"But I adore that about you, okay don't worry as long as I'm here. Whatever happens you'll be safe. I'll protect you from whatever comes" Torrie smiled as she latched her arms around him, hugging John.

"I know you are just humouring me, but it's making me feel better and a hell of a lot safer here" Torrie said as she directed her smile at John.

John grinned back at her before he moved his head to the side. "So come on then, why did you really get scared?" John asked, leaning back on the sofa.

"I don't like Halloween" Torrie muttered softly.

"Why?"

"If I hadn't been watching that movie, I would have heard your text and I would have almost put you in a coma or worse" Torrie spoke.

"Torrie, don't avoid the question. Come on what is it?"

"You'll think I'm about 6 years old" Torrie spoke.

"You can tell me anything," he held onto her hand, with a assured comfort grin on his face. "It's me Tor"

"Okay….Well growing up with 3 brothers. At a very young age they scared me. Almost tramatised me. They used to say there was this man…that comes every Halloween….and he kills pretty blonde girls" Torrie spoke. "It kind of always..stuck with me, silly I know! But I kind of try and forget about it"

"Oh, now I understand. Torrie. Listen to me okay? There is no such thing as monsters. Okay Halloween is just a night to eat chocolate and sweets all night" John spoke.

"Well yeah, you think I'm about 12 don't you?" Torrie asked, with a small grin.

"No…of course not"

"I know none of it is real, but it always scares me. From a young age….it's always been in the back of my head"

"No one is going to even hurt you, if they try. They have to go through me first" John spoke. "No one would hurt such a sweet, cute, friendly….very pleasant" Torrie gently giggled with the sparkle rising in her eyes.

John moved his head to the side, with a soft pain shooting through "maybe a little crazy….young woman Tor you've always got me to turn to. I'll always be there for you no matter where I am in the world." John spoke with dimples in his cheeks.

"That's very sweet. Considering I see you what once, twice a year. Maybe a month if I'm lucky"

"All you have to do, is text me. Phone me. I'll never let you down. I don't break promises Torrie" John said to her.

Torrie listened to his comfort words, they were beyond sweet. It made her feel strong, and felt good to know. No matter what happens, if it was all goes wrong. She's standing on her own in the dark. She'll have John to turn to.

"Yeah I know, that is comforting to know. I've always got someone to fall back on" Torrie spoke, John put his arms around her. When she was in his arms, there's racing in her heart. She wondered in the back of her mind. Would anything come to light? In the near future? Was something lying in the shadows.

It's like whoa! Who knew? This would even happen. Torrie sitting next to John Cena on Halloween, People really don't know what's around the corner. Only the future decides the fate of others. Maybe this time, it was being kind to the Boise Belle.

"Yep, don't ever forget it. If I have to….get hit with objects than so be it. Just no guns or knives I don't fancy my chances on that" John gently joked. Looking at the Boise Beauty.

"Thanks John" she smiled brightly. He just knew how to make her laugh, and feel safe. Always, nothing had changed. the years have gone on, time has slipped by but he was the same as she always remembered him.

"What's friends for?" he grinned back.

"I'll always remember this, I'll always remember you"

John let out a chuckle. Like he could even forget?

"Trust me, I won't be able to forget you after this night. But I'll always remember you too Tor, and stop I'm not going anywhere just yet. Save the goodbyes for another day"

Torrie smiled as she leaned on her friend's shoulder.

Torrie let out a grin on her soft face, while her eyes met his ocean blue eyes "I kind want to know how this movie ends. Who survives?"

"Okay" John nodded.

Torrie bit her lip gently as a moment of silence was heard. She glanced at John sitting by her side "So can you…before you leave…you know…raining hard…and I just bashed your brains….in could…"

"Can I watch it with you?" John asked.

Torrie looked at him, as she put her hands together. "Oh you will! Please John! I don't want to watch it myself" Torrie moaned, pouting her lip.

"You hit me a vase, you think I'm driving yet? I'll get pulled over or worse" John spoke.

Torrie glanced at him, before she smiled sweetly at him. Trying to convince him "So will you?"

John looked at Torrie, before he let out a grin. Dimples appearing in his cheeks "Of course, what's friends for? Get hit with a vase…might as well, get something out of it" John spoke.

"Yay!" Torrie clapped, she got the bowl of candy on the table and cuddled up to John.

She extended the bowl to John.

"I'm not allowed, I'm on a strict diet"

"Me too, I won't tell if you won't" Torrie spoke as her eyes tempted John.

"…No, don't do that" John chuckled.

"What?" Torrie asked, shining in innocence.

"You know exactly what? What you always do? Don't look at me like that." John turned his eyes away but Torrie kept on waving the bowl near him. Like temptation.

"Yum, yum candy…." Torrie continued to tease, with a cute smile crossing her face.

John kept his eyes away turning to the wall, a ear to ear grin was on his face. "No,"

"Come on John, you know you want too. One bit of delicious chocolate won't change anything" Torrie teased.

John grabbed the remote, turning on the movie. Torrie turned her eyes towards the screen. Her face lost colour, she just went white as a sheet, a high scream was heard she ducked underneath her blanket. John turned back "Serves you right, that was torture Miss Wilson"

Torrie stayed underneath the blanket. "No now that was mean" Torrie whined. John chuckled since he looked like he was speaking to a talking blanket, since Torrie's face and almost her whole body was covered in the blanket.

"Torrie, come out from under there"

"The movie is off, he's gone don't worry" John chuckled.

"Really?" Torrie's head turned from under the blanket.

"Yes I'm sure" John grinned. He slid the blanket off Torrie.

"That was mean, I thought we were friends" Torrie whined "I won't sleep now because of you!" Torrie continued to whine.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, I'll sit here and protect you okay?" John asked.

"And eat some chocolate?" Torrie spoke.

John sighed softly "Sure, but you tell anyone I'll have to kill you" Torrie looked at him before she extended the plastic bowl to him. John took a few, while Torrie came closer to him.

"I think I need your fat burner" John said.

Torrie turned hearing something that shocked her. How did John know about that? "What?"

"You don't think I don't research on you time to time.?" John asked. "To see how you are" Torrie stared at him, a smile came across her face. He was so sweet! He cared for her, that felt amazing to Torrie.

"Aww you're so sweet! and you don't need it, that's muscle John. Not fat" Torrie spoke as she giggled.

"I don't know….I might try it" John chuckled gently.

Torrie just eyed him before she giggled. "Ready to get terrified?"

"You putting on a chick flick? Oh…Freddie Kruger yeah I'll hide under the blanket…if I'd fit.." John joked.

Torrie playfully rolled her eyes, couldn't help but laugh cutely. This night surely had brightened up, may be dark, raining outside but it was like summer again in her living room. The bright light shooting across the room.

She turned on the TV, and unpaused the movie. The moment the movie started from where she had suddenly turned off. She latched on to John's forearm, almost digging her nails into him.

"Torrie, can you not scar me please?" John asked.

"Huh?" Torrie asked with her eyes still on the screen.

"Retract the nails please?" Cena asked, seeing Torrie's nails on his arms.

"Oh sorry" Torrie softly laughed moving her hand, she leaned on his shoulder while his hand went around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his chest as they sat there watching the movie together. She felt his body rise every time he breathed in and out. It just settled her heart. She was happy, safe and secure. Not scared out of her mind, petrified.

"Oh Torrie"

Torrie turned towards John, gazing into his crystal blue eyes.

"Happy Halloween"

Torrie looked at him for a moment, before she smiled. "Happy Halloween, my hero"

"That you attacked" John chuckled gently.

"Hey! even I'm not perfect, I scare easily" Torrie whined, pouting her bottom lip but she ended up giggling with John.

"I think from the pain in my head, knows that" John spoke.

"Sorry again"

"It's alright, sometimes having such a sweet friend….you get hurt and pain with it" John said.

Torrie looked at him, before she leaned back on his shoulder. "For what it's worth, thank you"

"For what?"

"Being here with me" Torrie softly told. She wasn't alone, scared. She spent the night with a friend, that she didn't think she would in a million years. But like all the experiences, Torrie thanked the heavens above…because she wasn't on her own on this night, like she thought she would be.

She had him. She had the best friend, perfect friend that was amazing. That was something to celebrate tonight.

They watched the movie, well John did. Torrie spent the rest of the time, digging her head into his chest shielding her eyes from the movie. She watched the most scariest part of the movie.

It was the only time, first time… watching a horror. Torrie actually slept like a peaceful angel. No nightmares, in her slumber. No nothing, in her beauty sleep.

On This Night, she had the perfect friend, the hero that lied in John Cena by her side.

...

Spirit of Halloween, Happy Halloween everyone! random idea. I just thought it could be funny and sweet.

I'm like that with horrors, I'm terrfied of Freddie Krugger. I'll have nightmares for weeks if i watch that.

Anyways thanks for reading!

Bye-Bye. Just One Shot I'm afraid guys.

:)


End file.
